dreamcityarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cam
Cam is Mcbeetus’s roommate who is obsessed with the latter's blood. He is also Farren's boyfriend. He is also a certified medical doctor, but he was disgraced from the profession when he did a number of unethical experiments on humans and drank from the blood supply. He was converted into a vampire by Farren. Appearance Cam is a bespectacled man with golden blond hair and beady red eyes. He has razor sharp teeth, and a long tongue. He has a dark pallor around his eyes due to being perpetually sleep deprived. He wears a button up black shirt, black trousers with a designer belt and black shoes. He has a muscular body underneath. His alternate outfits/disguises include: White shirt, red tie with a lab coat. Regular black pants. Peachy colored cashmere turtleneck sweater that Farren gave to him as a gift. Tight dress jacket over a white shirt with a golden chain necklace. He later surrendered the jacket to Mcbeetus because it was too small for him. Large trench coat jacket and large fluffy Russian style hat. Naked with a black speedo that barely covers his junk. Purple dress shirt and tie (as Farren’s office boy.) Before he was converted he was slightly scrawnier and had shorter hair. His natural eye color is a powdery blue. History Early Life When Cam was a child, he excelled in all school subjects, but had cripplingly low self confidence. He had a crippling panic attack during a science fair where he was supposed to explain about his groundbreaking project. The memory of it haunted him forever. Age 25 Now in college, Cam is a borderline alcoholic studying biological sciences. He lived in a shoddy apartment with his younger brother, Josh. He worked at a Walmart in a bad area, earning peanuts for cleaning crackheads' vomit off the ground. One night he went to the bar with Josh and didn’t realize it was blind date night. He wandered into the gay/bisexual part of the bar and was stopped by a girl named Maryam who was seeking a boyfriend for her brother, Aaron. They got to talk for a little while until Cam had to leave to find Josh. He promised to see Aaron again the next week when he had time. A week later Cam went to Aaron’s apartment as promised where they had sex. After losing his virginity Aaron suddenly found his confidence, and they began dating. However, their relationship became strained due to Cam’s busy schedule. Aaron constantly called him, asking if he was DTF but Cam was too busy with his life. Later Cam had to start his residency at the hospital which caused him to become even more absent from Aaron’s life. His sex starved boyfriend started to hook up with other guys behind his back, and before he knew it he had already slept with half the school. Cam was dismayed to hear that his boyfriend was cheating on him so they broke up. He talked to Farren about his dating troubles, and his ever growing depression and anxiety about his crushing workload. It seemed Farren was the only person who could give him comfort in his time of need. Later Cam’s brother Josh was killed in a tragic accident and things only got worse. His life had finally hit rock bottom and Cam finally thought about committing suicide, but Farren jumped in to save him. Before he died Farren converted him against his will. He fell unconscious and when he woke up he was a vampire. Mcbeetus and friends Cam is technically first seen with Farren when Dimitri Ivanov breaks into Farren's crypt after following her home. He savagely attacked Dimitri to protect his girlfriend, and beat him within an inch of his life. However he spared the middle aged man, since his blood was not fresh enough. He left Dimitri to die in the cemetery, but Dimitri managed to escape. Cam moves in with James Mcbeetus, after answering an ad on a public forum. The two shared the bill, because neither was rich enough to pay it alone. Cam was richer than Mcbeetus by a little bit, but Mcbeetus technically owned the house, as it was his inheritance from his deceased grandmother. During the day they would go to work, and interact little with each other aside from who did the chores. They would frequently argue due to their opposite personalities, but would resolve it in the end. Cam thought of Mcbeetus as just a minor annoyance and didn’t pay much attention to his antics. However during the night Cam made sure Mcbeetus was fast asleep before he went out to do his nightly errands, as in, satisfying his bloodlust. He usually returned before the sun came up to sleep for 30 min to an hour. Mcbeetus began to notice how tired his roommate appeared, but Cam just told him he had chronic insomnia. He continued his criminal activities for many months without Mcbeetus suspecting anything. One day Mcbeetus returned home, bleeding after getting jumped on the way home from work. Cam smelled the sweet aroma of his blood, and could not resist licking his wounds. He experienced an extremely euphoric moment, more powerful than an orgasm or getting high off the most powerful acid in the world, because Mcbeetus’s blood was so rare and amazing. He attempted to slice open Mcbeetus some more but the latter broke out of his grip, running for his life. From that day on, Cam was determined to get another taste of Mcbeetus’s blood again, even if it meant possibly blowing his cover. Roughly six months into the series Farren came to visit her lover. Cam said that she was just a “friend”, and Mcbeetus believed it, until he came home one day to see them having sex on his couch. That night Farren accidentally smelled Mcbeetus’s blood and tried to break down his door but Cam stopped her before she could do any harm. They tried to apologize for their deeds by offering to fix his door and do the chores. They went off on a hunting spree afterward. Porter visits Porter Ellis came to visit Mcbeetus. Upon laying eyes on him for the first time Cam immediately hated him. While Cam was at work Porter and Mcbeetus entered his room and began to look through his personal items. The problems only intensified after Cam noticed that some of his stuff was missing. The breaking point came when Porter wiped his butt with Cam’s white towel, and Cam saw it after he took his shower. After getting too fed up with Porter Cam kicked him out of the house. Cam got fired from his job after a patient complained to his supervisor that he was acting strange. They also found out that he had been stealing blood for himself. He was cut off from his primary blood supply, and had to go back to old school hunting and gathering. At this point he was very desperate for money, and did many undignified things to pay his rent. He begged Farren to give him some money, and goes on a self discovery journey. When Mcbeetus told him that he was accepted into a TV show, Cam did not even answer him. He was too busy trying to get a new job, and did not even notice Mcbeetus leaving. He destroyed the printer while trying to print his resume and cover letter, and made a huge mess on the ground which Porter and Anastasia later interpreted as blood. A few days later Porter and Anastasia come to the house, trying to look for Mcbeetus. Cam rudely brushes them off because he already hates Porter, and is not interested in the affairs of his roommate. He tells a whole bunch of lies to get them off his back, but they still kept coming back to bother him. When Cam was at the grocery store, he was stalked by a housewife named Meg. Later he found out that Meg had a crush on him but he turned her down because he already had Farren. Cam led Mcbeetus into a trap, and it is implied that he finally got to kill and eat Mcbeetus, since some of Mcbeetus’s bloody clothes were at Farren’s mansion. Porter and Anastasia tried to run him over with a car for what he did to Dimitri and Mcbeetus, but he survived. He flipped their car over and killed them both. The Housekeeper Now Cam and Farren were living as a married couple inside Farren's mansion. They hired a housekeeper named Meg, because they were too busy to clean the house themselves. During this time Meg slowly knew of the reclusive couple's activities. She found Mcbeetus's bloody clothes in the pile of laundry. She found a walled off baby room in the house. But Farren told her that it was nothing. During this time Cam created a baby and implanted it in Farren's womb as a wedding gift. Future Around the year 2012, Cam was running a secret lab where he bribed desperate people to be his subjects. He converted a man named Tom into a zombie that craved human flesh, among other messed up things. He did unethical experiments day and night, and his research was funded by Farren. Then, the police came in and shut it down, causing him to release his zombified subjects into the wild. Because of him, there was a zombie outbreak in the nearby community. The government rounded up his failed test subjects and dumped them onto an island. Cam is now living in hiding because his experiments want to seek their revenge on him. Personality At the beginning Cam was a meek, nerdy man who was just trying to pay off his student debt which was in the ten thousands. He disliked Mcbeetus but later warmed up to him, and became obsessed with him after smelling the latter’s blood. He is also extremely studious and disciplined, as it is implied he spent all of his 20’s in school. Even as a vampire he tries to hold off on his blood thirst. He seems to have barely any friends, except for Farren. He is openly bisexual, at least by the time he moved in with Mcbeetus. It is strongly implied he had depression and anxiety. As a human he tried to commit suicide but was stopped (and subsequently converted) by Farren. It is unknown if he still wants to commit suicide, because his life belongs to Farren now. In the past he was a nervous, insecure young man who tried to take care of his brother, Josh. He used to be a smoker at one point. He was the subject of Farren's obsessive affections, since she wanted to get a taste of his blood. Relationships and Interactions James Mcbeetus Cam only tolerates Mcbeetus’s antics. They are polar opposites which leads to problems in the household. He only calls Mcbeetus by his last name, because he doesn’t really think of him as one of his real friends. They have physically fought at least one time. Despite this he still cooks for Mcbeetus and cleans his room. However, he kind of cares about Mcbeetus, and feels bad when the latter looks unhappy. Cam secretly has an extreme obsession with Mcbeetus's blood, which he would go absurd lengths to get. He is constantly torn between keeping Mcbeetus alive or draining him of his blood. Porter Ellis Cam despises Porter, and considers him worse than Mcbeetus. He hated Porter the very moment he laid eyes on him, due to the fact that the latter was stinky, unkempt, and slobbish. Porter also was suspicious of Cam's activities with his best friend and believed that there was something shady going on while he was not there. Anastasia Ivanov Despite their limited interaction it is shown that Cam and Anastasia do not really like each other. Anastasia told Mcbeetus that she finds him creepy and somewhat off. It didn’t help that he was naked when she first met him. Dimitri Ivanov Dimitri is Cam's archnemesis after the incident in the cemetery where Dimitri tried to attack Farren. Cam viciously chewed his eye out in one of the most infamous panels of the comic. But it only served to push Dimitri further into his insanity and raise the urgency about the vampire threat. Josh Cam seemed to be close with his younger brother Josh, even though Josh got on his nerves at times. He basically took care of Josh after their mother died. Josh’s death affected him greatly and it was one of the catalysts that caused him to commit suicide. Meg Cam had a few interactions with Meg while his brother was still alive. He thought of her as somewhat ditzy and overly sycophantic to Josh. Love Interests Farren de Winter Cam seems to like Farren more than any of the other characters so far. He is sometimes overprotective of her, made more evident after she was being stalked by Dimitri. His devotion is so strong that he went out to fetch blood for her, since she is incapable of getting it herself. It was also Farren introduced him to vampirism and she also converted him involuntarily because she didn’t want to lose him. In college, she stalked him obsessively before talking to him. She had to make the difficult choice to save him or leave him after his life hit rock bottom. Despite being converted against his will Cam seems to harbor no ill will towards her. Aaron Barnes Aaron was Cam’s ex-boyfriend in college. They were set up on a date by Aaron’s twin sister Maryam. Cam helped Aaron get rid of his virginity, and the latter found his confidence. However their relationship became strained due to Cam’s busy schedule. Aaron became so promiscuous that he slept with half the school. When Cam found out about his cheating they broke up. Later, Aaron was brutally murdered by Farren while Cam was in a coma as an act of revenge for hurting the feelings of her friend. Q and A * SOCIOECONOMIC LEVEL? pretty rich now that he got married to Farren * SOCIOECONOMIC LEVEL AS A CHILD? poor * HOBBIES? writing in his diary * SPECIAL SKILLS / TALENTS? making mcbeetus question his sexuality * FAVORITE FOODS? fresh blood, raw steak * MODE OF TRANSPORTATION? walking because he has no car xD * PETS? Mcbeetus * WEAPON his tongue * SMELLS LIKE? blood * WHERE THEY LIVE NOW? a nice house on the outskirts of town. * MAKES A LIVING BY? He is a medical doctor that does borderline unethical stuff in exchange for currency. * FEARS OR PHOBIAS? pigs * MUSIC THEY LISTEN TO? Sad orchestral music in the jacuzzi at Farren's house * WHAT TURNS THEM ON? Mcbeetus's blood * DOES THEIR UNIVERSE HAVE A GOD? Farren is god * PET PEEVES? when mcbeetus leaves a giant mess * KIND OF STUDENT IF THEY ATTEND/WERE TO ATTEND SCHOOL? (E.G. CLASS CLOWN, STRAIGHT A) the nerd who wants to die * RANDOM FACT! he used to be a nazi doctor so... * DO GHOSTS OR SUPERNATURAL ENTITIES EXIST IN THEIR’ WORLD? HE IS THE SPOOKY ONE * OUTLOOK ON LIFE? pessimistic * MOST IMPORTANT PERSON IN THEIR LIFE Farren * FAVORITE OBJECT? his photo album full of pictures of himself * WHEN DID YOU CREATE THIS CHARACTER? 2011 * WHAT WAS YOUR CHARACTER LIKE AS A CHILD? the skinny nerd * WHAT (IF THEY CAN) DOES YOUR CHARACTER EAT? blood and flesh mmmmmmmmmm * NERVOUS HABITS? cleaning obsessively * SIBLINGS? 1 already deceased brother * HAVE THEY EVER WANTED TO COMMIT SUICIDE? yes * CLOSE FRIENDS? mcbeetus and farren * AS A CHILD, WHAT DID THEY WANT TO BE WHEN THEY GREW UP? a concert master * BELIEF IN AN AFTERLIFE? no * HOW MUCH DO THEY VALUE MONEY? well he doesn't really need to buy anything, so he just gives an "allowance" to mcbeetus * WANTS TO GET MARRIED? not really but he did anyways so idk * PASSIVE, AGGRESSIVE, OR DEFENSIVE? passive * SWORN ENEMY? Dimitri * ANYONE THEY REALLY HATE? Probably his father lmao. * HOW HAS THEIR LOOK/DESIGN CHANGED OVER TIME? He got more jacked for some reason. Maybe it was Farren's venom * MOST TRAUMATIC EXPERIENCE? getting trampled on by pigs, and almost getting killed by the neighborhood bully back in his home town. * WHAT BRINGS THEM THE MOST JOY? Drinking Mcbeetus's blood because according to him, that shit tastes like heaven * IF THEY COULD HAVE ONE THING IN THE WORLD? To consume Mcbeetus's blood * WOULD THEY DARE KILL SOMEONE? Man's gotta eat Category:Male Category:Vampires Category:Friends of Mcbeetus Category:Villains and Antagonists Category:Characters with no last names